Half Life 2 Episode 3: Becoming the Monster
by cyra98
Summary: This is a more serious story. Gordon is killed and comes back as a creature of Xen. Now he must works for the combine. M just for violence and a little language
1. Chapter 1

Half Life 2 Episode 3: Becoming the Monster

Ch 1: the Pain of the Loss

Gordon opened his eyes to see Alyx crying still holding her dead father in her arms. Dog sat next to her trying to comfort her. Gordon sat up and clenched his hands into fists. He could feel the rage coursing through his veins. He looked up to see Alyx screaming and crying horrible pain in her eyes. Her expressions caused his fire filled eyes to be rained out by a storm of tears. After a while the others finally arrived shocked by the horrible seen. Gordon walked over to her putting his arms around her trying to comfort her. The group of resistance members approached slowly. Kleiner, Magnusson, and Barney where up front with citizens in the back. Gordon looked up at them his hurt eyes were glossy with tears that were about to fall down his cheeks. He pressed his head against hers she pressed back in response. Gordon helped Alyx to her feet as they took Eli's dead body away.

Several hours passed and the funeral for Eli was over. Alyx went to her room. "Why?" she whimpered staring at the wall in disbelief. "No... No... No..." she whispered repeatedly. Gordon was in the room next to her listening to her sobbing. He let out a sigh. _'What are we going to do now?'_ he thought _'They _will_ be back... They _will_ try to kill us... Why did this have to happen _now_?'_ Gordon stopped and tried not to think negative thoughts. Once he got a little bit of positive attitude back he heard Alyx's door open.

"what do you want?..." He heard Alyx sobbed quietly.

"I..." Magnusson stammered. "I just wanted to say...That... I'm sorry..."

"Why would you care?..." She asked with a bit of agitation in her sad voice.

"Well..." Magnusson sighed. "It may not seem like I would care but... I do."

"But you'll never understand." She said and started crying again.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"Go away..." She said cutting him off. He heard Magnusson leave and stop at his door for second and then he left. Gordon sighed. _'I swear! I'll kill that damn thing!'_ he thought feeling the anger coming back. He took a deep breath in hope of calming himself but it didn't work. He couldn't calm down. Gordon felt like he was about to explode with rage. He laid down thinking of all the times with Eli. Soon he fell asleep.

**N/A: Wow... Shortest chapter ever! Why is it so short? I have no clue. I think its because I didn't want to start wild in the first chapter. After two months of doing no writing this is what I did... That's sad... oh well. This is my more serious story unlike my Rouge Guardian one. Why I call it that I don't know. So don't ask. Anyways! Talk to ya next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Violence! And the F word!**

Half Life 2 Episode 3: Becoming the Monster

Chapter 2: the Battle of Death

Gordon woke up rubbing his eyes to fully wake himself up. He groaned as he sat up. He hadn't slept in so long that his body ached badly now that he did. Ignoring the pain he stood up and walked out of his room. He walked to the next door over and peeked into Alyx's room she also had fallen asleep. He gently closed the door being sure not to wake her up. Just as he left down the hall he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Gordon!" He turned around to see Barney walking down the hall towards him. "Hey buddy. Whats up?" He asked patting Gordon on the back. Gordon looked back at Barney trying to act happy even though he wasn't. "So how ya feelin?" Barney asked. Gordon gave a thumbs up not wanting to say anything. "Well that's good. Cause the Combine's on the move. They should be here in a hour. I'm just spreading the word sense that damn head humper is matting with the microphone again." Gordon rolled his eyes. That headcrab was a lot of trouble. "Anyways I got to go. See ya!" He said and ran down the hall and out the door. _'So...'_ Gordon thought. _'The Combine's on the way... I should tell Alyx.'_ He walked over to her door and opened it. He walked over to Alyx and sat on her bed. The problem was he had no way to tell her about the Combine. Like always he didn't feel like talking. After a while of pondering an idea popped into his head. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a bit and then he carefully placed the paper in her hand. Then he quietly left slamming the door behind him to wake her up. Gordon went back to his room and pressed his ear against the wall listening to her.

"Whats this?" she asked noticing Gordon's paper in her hand. There was a silence as Alyx read the paper. "So the Combine's on the way... Huh. Funny way of telling me." she sighed. "Well I better head over to Kleiner and Magnusson's office. I'll pick up Gordon on the way." Alyx left her room and walked over to Gordon's. "hey. Gordon." She said knocking on his door. Gordon got up from the wall and opened the door. "Hi Gordon." She said smiling trying to act happy even though she was still upset. Gordon smiled back. "I'm heading over to see Kleiner and Magnusson to get some information on the attack. You should come too." He nodded and followed Alyx down the hall.

Kleiner and Magnusson's office wasn't that far from their rooms even though the base was so big

"Well here we are." She said as they stopped in front of the door. "Dr. Kleiner. Magnusson." She called knocking on the door. They heard some rustling around and muffled talking before the door opened.

"Alyx Gordon. We were expecting you sooner or latter." Kleiner said inviting them in. "So how are you two?" He asked.

"Were good." She said smiling with Gordon doing the same. "How are you guys?"

"Oh were just fine. Still trying to get Lamar off the microphone so we can make the announcements." He said adjusting his glasses a little.

"Kleiner are you going to help me out or am I going to have to deal with this parasite by myself!" Magnusson yelled irritated.

"yes Magnusson I'm on my way. Please have a seat." he said turning back to Alyx and Gordon before walking over to Magnusson.

"Any idea when the Combine will be here?" Alyx asked sitting down with Gordon.

"Were not exactly sure but they will be here very soon." Kleiner answered.

"Yes and if we do not get this pathetic parasite off this microphone no one will know!" Magnusson yelled pulling on Lamar.

"Well don't hurt her!" he yelled running over to stop Magnusson.

"We have alarms and sentries correct?" Alyx asked.

"Correct."

"So if the Combine get here we'll know."

"True. But we still need to prepare." Kleiner said finally getting Lamar off the microphone. "There we are. Now you and me need to have a talk." he said carrying Lamar away.

"Finally!" Magnusson said shaking his head. "Now for the announcement." As Magnusson made the announcement Gordon thought of what the outcome would be of this upcoming battle. _'I pray that everything goes well... We barely survived the last two encounters and plus we took heavy losses.'_ He looked down at the ground with a worried look. _'And what if we have to abandon the base? Where will we go?'_ Gordon looked up in surprise _'Aw shit! I'm thinking bad again! Why do I do that? Maybe because I'm worried. I also have to admit that I'm scared. Always have been. I'm just good at hiding it.' _He sighed. His focus immediately turned back to the world around him when he heard Dr. Magnusson stop talking.

"Freeman." Magnusson said turning to Gordon. Gordon looked up his mind focused on Magnusson. "We just got word that there is synths of every kind coming even Mortar Synths and Crab Synths." _'Wonderful... I never even heard of those...'_ "Mostly Hunters and Striders. There also being lead by two Advisers. Most likely the ones that attacked earlier." _'Great... I hate all those...'_

"How many?" Alyx asked.

"Frighteningly many more than us. A full army I would say." Kleiner said coming back from his talk with Lamar.

"Then how will we fight?" Alyx asked with a worried expression.

"We found that the Magnusson devices work on crab Synths and Gun Ships. So there's an advantage."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing yet." The four of them looked down at the ground in silence.

"Now now don't lose hope!" Kleiner said breaking the silence. "There is always a chance of wining."

"You're right." Alyx said nodding.

"Well we better get ready." Magnusson said. "Alyx Gordon head out to the battle field. We will get everything ready for the move if that's what it comes to."

"Right!" Alyx said nodding. "Lets go." She said to Gordon and ran out with Gordon following.

When Gordon and Alyx arrived out on the filed they were greeted by the other resistance members and a few vortigaunts.

"Alyx. Gordon." one of the resistance members said walking over to them. "Over here." he said beckoning them.

"So whats the plan?" Alyx asked.

"We have set up several blockades." He explained. "Six near the base and four out on the far battle filed. The enemy has four large waves the last will be the biggest." _'Perfect... just what I need four waves of those bastards..._ "plus we have about a few hundred soldiers." _'A "few" hundred? How many do we have? Great I'm panicking again..._ "First wave has gunships, soldiers and hunters." _'Good God this sounds like a slaughter already.'_ "second wave has crab synths motar synths and soldiers. Third is the same as the second. Forth has a little of everything mostly hunters and striders." _'Oh God! this is going to be bloody._ Alyx I want you behind the front. Gordon you're in the front. Now get out their and hurry." They nodded and ran out onto the battle filed.

Once out in Alyx's spot they stopped and turned to each other.

"Gordon..." She said putting her hands together. He stopped and looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes "Be careful." Gordon smiled and nodded before running out to the front line. _'Well. This is it... I _hope_ and _pray_ that everything goes well.'_ He thought. He slowed down to a walk when he reached the front. Gordon made himself look confident to help encourage the others. It helped a little bit but not very much. They took their formation. Medics in the middle of the regular soldiers and vortigaunts up front with Gordon. He took a deep breath when they saw some Combine coming out of the trees. More and more of them came out of the forest frightening the resistance soldiers and even Gordon. _'first wave.'_ Gordon thought as the hunters and soldiers approached. The soldiers and hunters stopped and then they heard the gunships arrive. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone shaking slightly. Gordon got into a fighting stance and aimed a Magnusson device at the gun ship. One of the hunters saw him and charged causing everything else to charge as well. He kneeled down next to the Magnusson dispenser so he wouldn't get shot while shooting the gunships. The vortigaunts protected Gordon while he shot Magnusson devices at the gunships. He was able to kill the first six no problem but there were still many more to kill. It was seven more gunships before they were all gone. Most of the soldiers and hunters were dead too. Before all the soldiers and hunters were gone the second wave came.

Second wave. Gordon's group had to move back to Alyx's group so they wouldn't get surrounded. He kneeled down next to the other Magnusson device dispenser. Through the parting in the group he saw what was called a crab synth followed by smaller ones that were the motar synths. He immediately shot the Magnusson device at the crab synth. Then one of the resistance members blew it up. The creature let out a piercing cry of pain as its shell fell off leaving its vulnerable flesh. Enraged the creature shot a huge beam of energy disintegrating meany resistance members. Soon the creature bled to death and collapsed. The motar synths fired mini versions of the energy beam that the crab synth fires. The second and what Gordon hoped was the last crab synth walked to front. Gordon shot a magnusson device at it but a hunter knocked it off. When the same hunter went for Gordon he shot it with a charged pulse energy ball disintegrating it. He tried for the crab synth again this time he was able to kill it.

Third wave. The third wave had more soldiers that anything else. Only one synth crab he had to worry about and the only hunters that were there had been killed. Gordon easily killed the crab synth but the Combine soldiers were pushing them back closer to the base. Then they heard sniper rifle shots ring out with fifteen Combine soldiers dead. More shots more soldiers dead. More and more soldiers fell to the ground. Both the Combine and resistance looking for who was shooting. Once all the soldiers were dead a girl came out of a tree to the side. She walked over to them holding a crossbow in her hands. She had greenish blue eyes and blond hair with a green piece of lose hair down the side of her face. She wore a white T-shirt with green stripes and green jeans. Gordon had no idea who she was but Alyx did.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Alyx asked.

"Thought I might lend a hand." The girl named Abby said happily.

"I thought you died in the Seven Hour War!" Alyx said in shock.

"What can I say? I'm hard to kill."

"Here they come!" _'well that wasn't very long...'_ He thought. One of Abby's friends yelled from the tree tops. They could hear the footsteps of the striders in the distance. Last wave.

Fourth wave. "here we go!" Abby said with excitement. _'she is crazy!'_ Gorgon thought. _'why is _SHE_ enjoying this?... Just- Just... Fight...'_ Shaking the unnecessary thoughts out of his head he grabbed a Magnusson device from the dispenser and aimed it at the approaching strider. He shot it at the strider but the hunters blew it up before it attached its self to the strider. _'Damn it! You stupid hunters.'_ Gordon thought. After five more tries he finally got it. _'Finally!'_ Gordon's celebration was short lived for more striders and hunters came out of the forest pushing them back two more spots. The snipers helped a lot with the soldiers and hunters but not the striders. Gordon had already killed the last of the motar and crab sybths. Now only hunters and striders were left. One of the hunters made a noise calling to the others. They charged at Gordon weaving in between him and the resistance members. Finally they broke him away from the others chasing him to the trees next to the battle filed. All the hunters had unintentionally left the last strider with a Magnusson device on it. Not knowing what to do Gordon spun around quickly with his pulse rifle and shot a charged pulse at the hunter. Once it desintagrated he ran through the gap in the hunters formation. He was able t get through but on of the hunters turned around and charged at him. The hunter hit him in the back knocking him against a tree. Before he could get his bearings he felt horrible pain in his stomach. _'F*CK!'_ he screamed in his mind biting his tongue so he didn't say it out loud. The hunter twisted its blades inside his stomach as it pulled out. Gordon let out a gasp that was cut off by gagging on his own blood _'Shit... Must have punctured a lung...'_ He thought barely able to think clearly. He saw the last strider getting close to the base. He grabbed his pistol with a shaking hand. Carefully he aimed at the Magnusson device and fired. The hunter pining him down fired fleches at it but Gordons bullet got there first. _YES...'_ he thought weakly. The strider exploded all the resistance members looked over to where the bullet came from.

"NO!" Alyx cried running over to Gordon. "Gordon! Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled starting to panic. Gordon was bleeding badly and his lungs were filled full of blood. Alyx backed off as a couple of medics came over to help. Gordon could still feel and hear everything but nothing else. He couldn't even cry. He could feel his body dissolving into nothing like a uncoated pill in a glass of soda. It started at his hands and feet and spread throughout his body. Soon he could feel nothing as if he was floating in a void of darkness. Then he heard muffled voices. They sounded like Kleiner's, Magnusson's and Alyx's voice. _'Am... Am I dead?' _ he wandered. The voices slowly faded now he was all alone in the void of nothingness.

N/A: Wow... Now my fingers hurt. Well that was chapter two. If you're wondering if I killed Gordon I didn't. So don't kill me. Plus on FanFiction I put that the story is about Gordon so I can't kill him even if I wanted to. Well... Now that I think about it I did kinda kill him didn't I? What I'm trying to say is his role in the story isn't over. Anyways like always help with spelling and grammar is always appreciated! Especially for names. Oh God I hate names. Oh well see ya next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Half Life 2 Episode 3: Becoming the Monster

chapter 3: Awaking to a Nightmare

Gordon had been floating in this void till he started to lose it. All he had to keep him busy was his thoughts off life witch were growing thin. After what seemed like years Gordon finally heard something. It sounded like footsteps slowly approaching very slowly. They grew louder and louder until they stopped. It was about five seconds before a door opened letting in a blinding light casting a familiar shadow on the ground. _'G man...'_ Gordon felt his skin crawl at the look on his face. He wasn't happy.

"You know..." G man said taking wheezy breaths at every pause. "This is all your fault..." Gordon started to panic as his body became paralyzed. What would he do to him? Was he going to go back to sleep? Or was he here to finish off his soul.

"Come on." Some one else said. By the voice he could tell it was female. "don't break the tool too fast."

"And you have a better suggestion?" Another voice said. This one was male. Then two doors opened up beside him. In the doorway to the right of him stood a girl. And on the other side stood a boy. They both seemed about in there late teens. Like seventeen to nineteen years old. The doors closed and he was able to get a good look at them. The girl had straight black hair with purple stripes and purple eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt and a black and purple skirt. He was shocked when he saw that she had dragon wings and a dragon tail and even dragon horns and claws. The boy was the same except he worn jeans and his wings had feathers and his tail had fur.

"Suggestion for what?" The girl asked.

"A punishment..." G man said breathing again.

"Oooo... What did he do this time?" The girl said eager to hear what happened.

"He died." he girl cocked her head. "You know Amy death you should know it."

"Ya ya I know Mike. But why would he be worthy of a punishment?" the girl named Amy asked.

"Have you ever judge someone before?" Mike asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Like hell I haven't." Amy exclaimed. Mike frowned.

"Ok then. What do you think the punishment should be?"

"I think we should give him a second chance and punish him at the same time." The other two looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and made a dagger appear out of nowhere by snapping her fingers.

"Ahhhhh..." they both said simultaneously. She walked over to Gordon and got into a combat stance. Gordon turned white as a ghost with fear.

"See ya on earth. Your about to get a makeover. This may hurt a little." she said with a dark smile. Gordon struggled frantically in the strange energy holding him still. She walked over to him kicking him hard in the chest knocking him back. The mysterious force held him still again. Gordon panicked when she got on his chest and held the dagger above his forehead. "I'll make it quick. Ok?" she said sweetly before rising the dagger into the air and stabbing his forehead. He blacked out instantly when the dagger went through his skull and into his brain.

He could feel nothing not even pain or emotion. He could barely even think. He was floating in the void again. After a while all of it came back to him hitting Gordon hard with thoughts and emotion. He sat up quickly painting heavily. He took a few seconds of trying to compose himself. Once Gordon was calmed he looked around. He was on a beach a large on at that. Larger than the ones in Bulgaria. Gordon decided to look for a sign or something to see where he was. Something odd happened. When he tried to stand up he couldn't his hips were attached to him differently than normal. He also felt something extra sticking out of his tail bone. _'Oh God... Is it a...'_ Gordon thought swallowing hard. He carefully brought what he presumed was a tail up to his face. _'Hell no...'_ He thought seeing the tail in front of him. _'I have to find still water!' _ He yelled at himself running along the shore. After a long run he finally found a large tide pool. He looked into it as fast as he could. _' No...'_ Gordon thought in disbelief seeing his reflection. _'No! No! No!'_ He started to panic. _'What am I?'_ He looked like some sort of scaly dark purple alien cat with one read eye and one green eye. He had strange tentacles coming from his jaw bone. He started to shake. _'I have to find out where I am.'_ He thought taking slow deep breaths to calm himself. After looking at his choices he decided to head inland to look for a city or at least get to high ground.

He came across a forest while walking across the beach trying to get up inland. _'here's a nice spot.' _ he said climbing on the less steep hill. The trees were thick and he wondered what kind of creatures awaited if any at all. Like before he had no idea where he was and when it was. This time he didn't even know what he was. After an hour of walking through the forest he stopped to rest. Just as he sat his head down he heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly got up and concentrated his senses on that one spot where the sound came from. Gordon flicked his tail back and forth threatening whatever was in the bushes. It was about an hour before Gordon slowly let his guard down. When he

his head down Combine Soldiers suddenly sprang from the thick bushes. _'son of a-'_ Gordon got up off his haunches and dashed away from the soldiers. A human scientist aimed a dart gun at him and shot him in a vain in his leg. Gordon made a yip of surprise when his leg went numb. Every time he stepped on that foot pain shot through it. It was hard to walk on three legs but he was able to do it. He let out another yip as his other leg was hit. Like the other this leg went numb too. He collapsed to the ground and started to crawl. The soldiers caught up to him. They jumped onto his back holding him down. Then the female scientist came over with a syringe. Without saying anything she injected him with who knows what. Gordon felt like the world was spinning rapidly. As she finished injecting him he felt so exhausted that he passed out.

When he came to he was laying on his stomach a table. When he tried to move he found that he was strapped to it. Gordon struggled frantically. He froze when he heard voices and foot steps approaching. The footsteps stopped but the voices continued.

"Lets see what we have today." One of them said. _'what? Am I some sort of experiment?'_

"Looks pretty healthy. Maybe a little thin." Another said. Gordon tried to get a better look at the people around him but the bright light from above blocked out their faces.

"Hows the fangs and claws?" A third one asked.

"Sharp and strong." A fourth one said feeling Gordon's claws and fangs. Gordon let out a low growl as a warning that he wasn't happy. _'So. This is what its like to be the experiment... It sucks!'_ "It looks well enough to fight for us." the fourth scientist said ignoring Gordon's threat from earlier. _'Fight? Oh God! I'm not with the Combine am I? There's still humans with them?'_

"Then let us begin." The second one said. He heard a little moving around and then felt a sharp poke in the side of his neck. When the pain was gone he became paralyzed.

"We're ready." _'Ready for what? Please! Please tell me its not surgery!'_ He looked to the right and saw a small metal table with surgical tools on it. _'F*ck! I hate it when I'm right!'_ "lets begin with the organs." _'WHAT!'_ He started panicking when he saw one of the scientist pickup a knife. _'No...nonono...'_ His eyes widened in horror as the cold blade sliced his stomach. If he could scream he would have. They pulled the skin back and dug his guts out replacing it with their strange technology. _'oh God!... I think I'm going to throw up!'_ Before he was able to vomit they pulled his stomach out. He started to feel dizzy. The world started to spin faster and faster. Soon he couldn't feel the pain anymore. '_Cant stay... a-awake...'_ After that he blacked out.

**N/A:**** Ya I'm going to end it there. Why? I don't know... so how long have I been writing this chapter? ****HALF a month of my LIFE? LOL! Anyways! Like I said before if you read my journal this didn't go according to plan but it'll do. help with grammar and spelling always welcome. Umm... that's it... So! See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Half Life 2 Episode 3: Becoming the Monster

chapter 4: "Lose your mind to me..."

Gordon awoke in a dark room with only one dim flickering light in the middle. When he went to stand on his two feet he fell over on his side. '_Right... I forgot...' _He thought getting back up on all fours this time. '_o.k. Last thing I remember is getting the crap knocked out of me by a hunter... Then what?'_ His eyes widened when he remembered. _'Damn... I wish they would at least have sub-purposed my memories of THAT... Oh stop being a wimp! Surgery isn't that bad!' _Pause... _'o.k. maybe it is... But what of Alyx? I hope shes o.k... Did they survive the attack? I have to find her!'_ He lay down to plan his escape.

"Touching..." An unknown voice said laughing. Gordon's instincts kicked in and he jumped up looking for the source of the voice. "So human... What is your name?" the voice continued. _'Wait it knows I'm human?' _ there was more laughter before the voice continued. "Not so smart now are we human? I can read your mind. I heard your thoughts from earlier." Gordon heard movement behind him. He whipped around and came face to face with an adviser. He yipped and jumped back to get some distance. The adviser was the one talking. He lowered his head and growled remembering Eli's death. "So you are that human." '_So you knew.'_ Gordon thought knowing the adviser could hear him. "Your thought pattern gave it away." '_What thought pattern?' _"The pathetic human emotion you call 'love'..." The advisers last word lingered in Gordon's mind as he thought of Alyx. "So she really is your one weakness. Would have been nice to know a little earlier... don't you think?" '_Just get to the point already!' _"have patients human. The point is 'she' is about to kill herself." _'wh-what? No this... this cant be happening!' _Gordon started to panic. His attention turned to the arch way with the blue field of energy blocking it. He immediately started banging himself against the force field wall that bared his path. By the time the adviser looked over to Gordon he was already half way through the force field. The adviser picked up Gordon dragging him back in. "Be still human..." the adviser said holding him. Once Gordon came out of his panic attack the adviser sat him back on the ground. _'I have to find her!'_ Gordon thought looking into the advisers robotic eye. "Be patient you will see her soon. But first..." The adviser placed its tongue against Gordon's head. Thoughts from the adviser entered his mind. "Lose your mind to me..."

**A/N:**** About freaken time I finished this chapter! Don't know what took so long its so short! but at least I finished. Also working on another new story. Its the new rouge guardians not that anyone cares about that one... Anyways! Help on grammar and spelling always welcome! See ya next chapter! ;)**


End file.
